Wounded
by This is How I Disappear
Summary: ONESHOT Kai hears Tala's new song on the radio. Can the redhead still like him after so long? No, not possible. That was in highschool...YAOI


Kai held the lighter to the tip of the cigarette hanging from his mouth. He breathed out the blue-white smoke and it was immedately sucked out the car from the open driver's window. He sighed. He hated traffic. He truly, truly did.

He turned up the air and turned on the radio.

_"Mr. Tala Valcov of the 4 Lethal Sins is here to tell us about the new song. Mr. Valcov, when did you write this?"_

Tala Valcov...It couldn't be the same Tala from high school? The same Tala he'd broken up with? The same Tala with the little garage band? Well, if it was him, I guess it wasn't just a 'little garage band' anymore. The 4 Lethal Sins were the new big thing. Kai liked their songs, the ones he'd heard anyway, but that didn't mean he knew who was in it...

_"When I was on the plane back to my home town, Moscow, Russia. It didn't take long at all, though I'm pleased with it. And please, just call me Tala."_

_"It's a love song, a sorta dark one, is it written about or for someone?"_

_"It's for an ex from a long time ago...He broke up with me my senior year after going out with me about three years."_

_"I bet he wishes now he stayed with you."_

_"Nah, Kai's already got bucks. Besides, Hiwatari isn't like that."_

Kai's eyes widened. It was Tala. His old Tala...What was the song about, he wondered. A hateful love song (Oh, the irony)? One saying how he was big and famous now, and loved being single?

_"Well, Tala, are you going to play the song, or did you bring your acoustic for show? If it's for the latter, I'm afraid we're the only ones who can see it..."_

Tala chuckled faintly at the joke. You could hear a little moving around before you heard a deep intake of breath and the guitar being strung.

_Lost and broken,  
Hopeless and lonely.  
Smiling on the outside,  
and hurt beneath my skin._

Okay, not the begining Kai thought it would be...Drums joined in with Tala's guitar and voice.

_My eyes are fading,  
My soul is bleeding.  
I'll try to make it seem okay,  
But my faith is wearing thin._

So help me heal these wounds,  
They've been open for way too long.  
Help me fill this hole,  
Even though this is not your fault,

That I'm open,  
And I'm bleeding,  
All over your brand new rug.  
And I need someone to help me sew them up.

Kai let go of the cigarette and it fell to the road which was flying past. Was Tala saying he wanted to get back together?

_I only wanted a magazine,  
I only wanted a movie screen,  
I only wanted the life I'd read about and dreamed.  
And now my mind is an open book,  
And now my heart is an open wound,  
And now my life is an open soul for all to see._

He couldn't want him...Tala was always pushing him away. That's why Kai broke up with him. He thought the redhead just didn't have the courage to brake up with him, so Kai, though it was painful, did the deed himself.  
_  
But help me heal these wounds,  
They've been open for way too long.  
Help me fill this hole,  
Even though this is not your fault,_

That I'm open and I'm bleeding,  
All over your brand new rug.  
And I need someone to help me,  
So you come along,  
I push you away,  
Then kick and scream for you to stay.  
Cuz I need someone to help me,  
Oh I need someone to help me,  
To help me heal these wounds,  
They've been open for way too long.  
Help me fill this hole,  
Even though this is not your fault,

That I'm open,  
And I'm bleeding,  
All over your brand new rug.  
And I need someone to help me sew them,  
I need someone to help me fill them,  
I need someone to help me close them up.

_"And that was the 4 Lethal Sins' new song, Wounded. Got a question for Tala? He's still here, call-"_

Kai had already ripped his cell phone from his pocket and it seemed the man speaking didn't announce the numbers fast enough for him. Kai hit talk and held it to his ear.

Busy.

He tried again.

Busy.

Again.

Busy.

One more time.

Busy.

Last time.

Ring.

Yes! A ring! Finally! Come on, come on.

_"Hello, you're on the air. Got something to say to Tala."_

"Red?"

Kai heard his voice come back to him over the radio.

_"K-Kai?" _

Tala's voice seemed hopeful but doubting.

"Yes, Tal'. It's me."

_"Kai! D-Did you hear it? Did you like it?"_

Kai smiled. "Yes, I heard it. It was a great song, but it was lonely."

Tala's voice was fainter this time. _"Yes, it was...Kai, I missed you. I still do."_

"I miss you too. Tala, go out with me?"

Kai heard Tala gasp loudly. _"Y-Yes, of course. Um, why don't I call you after I'm done with this radio thing? I don't want fans flooding us."_ "All right, Tala Good bye." "Bye, Kai."

Kai smiled as he snapped the phone shut. His Tala was back.


End file.
